kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע בו חל יום הכיפורים
עלון אינטרנטי לנושאים אקטואליים בתחומי:מסורת ישראל, עם ישראל וארץ ישראל ' thumb|ימין|300px|תפילת יום הכיפורים - מקור לא ידוע על תפילת ערב יום הכיפורים למדנו את הדברים הבאים:לפי שיעור שניתן במשכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים - לא הבאתי את שם נותן השיעור שכן איני רוצה שיזקפו לחובתו הטעויות אם נפלו בערך - לצערי לא הספקתי למסור את הדברים לבדיקה # במחזורים אחדים, 'לפני תפילת כל נדרי, אומרים את הפסוק:" אוֹ'ר', זָרֻ'עַ' לַצַּדִּי'ק'; וּלְיִשְׁרֵ'י'-לֵב שִׂמְחָ'ה'" תהילים, ט"ז, י"א . הרב יצחק מווינה, שחי במאה ה-13, בעל "אור זרוע", בהקדמת ספרו כתב שבסופי התיבות רמוז שמו של רבי עקיבה (ראו הדגשה). יתכן והנוהג לומר פסוק זה הוא שבט' בתשרי, ערב יום הכיפורים היה זה יום מיתתו של ר' עקיבה שנהרג בקיסרי עם "עשרת הרוגי מלכות". # "עַל דַּעַת הַמָּקוֹם וְעַל דַּעַת הַקָּהָל ... אָנוּ מַתִּירִין לְהִתְפַּלֵּל עִם הָעֲבַרְיָנִים." (מתפילת כל נדרי). מיוחס למהר"ם מרוטנבורג שחי אף הוא במאה ה-13. הוא הנהיג לאמרו בתפילה, בכך ניתן היתר מיוחד לאנשים שהיו בנדוי בגלל שפשעו נגד חוקי הקהל או שעברו עברה ונמנע מהם להתפלל עם הציבור. מנהג זה יצא מאשכנז לכל קהילות ישראל. בפירוש "בגדי ישע" והוא פירוש על רב מרדכי נאמר: שאם לא היו פושעי ישראל, אפשר שהיו מדקדקים למעלה במעשה הצדיקים וצדקתם לא היתה נחשבת לכלום. אך שיש פושעי ישראל, הצדיקים נחשבים כאלו לא חטאו כלל, כפי שאמרה האישה הצרפתית לאליהו הנביא:"בָּאתָ אֵלַי לְהַזְכִּיר אֶת-עֲו‍ֹנִי" מלכים א' י"ז, י"ח . רש"י פירש:"עד שלא באת אלי היו שוקלין מעשי ומעשה עירי והייתי ראוי לנס משבאת לכאן לא נחשבתי לכלום ואין צדקתי ניכרת (ספרים אחרים נזכרת) וכן בלוט הוא אומר בראשית, י"ט, י"ט ואנכי לא אוכל להמלט ההרה אצל אברהם שלא תהא זכותי נזכרת אצלו בראשית, רבה נ יא. לסיכום, תיקן מהר"ם מרוטנבורג לטובת אנשים שהיו בנידוי: ## עבורנו כדי שתתקבל תפילתנו. ## בצרוף עבריינים יש קידוש שם שמים. ## כך אנו למדים על ערך הכלל ביום הכיפורים ועל סגולתו של כל אדם מישראל. # מדוע תיקנו להתיר נדרים דווקא ביום הכיפורים - פירוש מעניין, ביום זה ישנה הזדמנות לכל האנשים להתיר את הנדרים (גברים ונשים) זהו המצב היחידי בשנה שבו מצוי כל העם בבית הכנסת תניא רבתי ס"פ בשם ר"ת . ולכן ההסתכלות כאן היא ציבורית, לדאוג שיכנסו ליום הקדוש ללא התחייבות של נדרים שענשם חמור. מעלת היום הלכות יום הכיפורים הרב שמואל אליהו על הלכות יום הכיפורים ב"קול צופייך" בתחילה השיעור הרב דן בנושא :"תשובה מיראה ותשובה מאהבה" - גאון עוזינו ותפארתנו בעל ה'בן איש חי' כתב בספרו 'אדרת אליהו' שיש שני סוגי תשובה. תשובה מיראה ותשובה מאהבה. בעשרת ימי תשובה אנחנו מדגישים את התשובה מאהבה. שאלוקים אוהב אותנו ורוצה בתשובתנו כמו אב שרוצה בטובתם של בניו ושמח בהצלחתם. שמח בכך שהם יוצאים זכאים בדין. שנחתמו לחיים. שמח בכל הטוב שבא להם ומצטער אם חלילה הם מצטערים וסובלים. אנחנו מדגישים בימים אלו ביותר את הצד של "בנים אתם לה' אלוקיכם" "בני בכורי ישראל". ולכן אנחנו מזכירים בימים אלו פעמים רבות "אבינו מלכנו". שנזכור כי קודם כל דבר הוא "אבינו". גם כשהוא יושב בדין עלינו כמו מלך, הוא גם מלך וגם אב שאוהב אותנו. בהמשך הוא עסק בנושא: התשובה בדור שאחרי השואה מעין זה רואים במזמור קב בתהילים. "תפילה לעני כי יעטוף". שהוא מזמור שכתוב בו כי הוא נכתב לדור האחרון של הגלות. "תִּכָּתֶב זֹאת לְדוֹר אַחֲרוֹן וְעַם נִבְרָא יְהַלֶּל יָהּ". הדור האחרון של הגלות שראה את כל הצרות. דור שהרגיש כי השמים חסומים לתפילה שלו. "אַל תַּסְתֵּר פָּנֶיךָ מִמֶּנִּי בְּיוֹם צַר לִי הַטֵּה אֵלַי אָזְנֶךָ בְּיוֹם אֶקְרָא מַהֵר עֲנֵנִי". דור שנחנק בגז ונשרפו הגופות במשרפות. "כִּי כָלוּ בְעָשָׁן יָמָי וְעַצְמוֹתַי כְּמוֹקֵד נִחָרוּ". דור של אנטישמיות גדולה. "כָּל הַיּוֹם חֵרְפוּנִי אוֹיְבָי מְהוֹלָלַי בִּי נִשְׁבָּעוּ" דור של בידוד והתעלמות מהצרות והמצוקות של עם ישראל מצד כל הקהילה הבן לאומית. "שָׁקַדְתִּי וָאֶהְיֶה כְּצִפּוֹר בּוֹדֵד עַל גָּג". כשהקב"ה רואה את כל הצער של עם ישראל הוא מרחם עליהם ומיד גואל אותם. הוא בורא אותם מחדש. "וְעַם נִבְרָא יְהַלֶּל יָהּ". זה הדור שמתחילה בו הגאולה. רק בזכות המסירות נפש למען ארץ ישראל. "אַתָּה תָקוּם תְּרַחֵם צִיּוֹן כִּי עֵת לְחֶנְנָהּ כִּי בָא מוֹעֵד: כִּי רָצוּ עֲבָדֶיךָ אֶת אֲבָנֶיהָ וְאֶת עֲפָרָהּ יְחֹנֵנוּ". (תהילים קב). האדמו"ר מחב"ד היה רגיל לומר כי הדור שלו הוא הדור האחרון של הגלות והדור הראשון לגאולה. שמעתי פעם כי הוא אמר את זה כבר בעת שהכתירו אותו כאדמור והיה חוזר על זה פעמים רבות. המושג דור אחרון נמצא כבר בתורה בפרשת ניצבים. "וְאָמַר הַדּוֹר הָאַחֲרוֹן בְּנֵיכֶם אֲשֶׁר יָקוּמוּ מֵאַחֲרֵיכֶם וְהַנָּכְרִי אֲשֶׁר יָבֹא מֵאֶרֶץ רְחוֹקָה וְרָאוּ אֶת מַכּוֹת הָאָרֶץ הַהִוא וְאֶת תַּחֲלֻאֶיהָ אֲשֶׁר חִלָּה יְדֹוָד בָּהּ: גָּפְרִית וָמֶלַח שְׂרֵפָה כָל אַרְצָהּ לֹא תִזָּרַע וְלֹא תַצְמִחַ וְלֹא יַעֲלֶה בָהּ כָּל עֵשֶׂב כְּמַהְפֵּכַת סְדֹם וַעֲמֹרָה אַדְמָה וּצְבוִֹים אֲשֶׁר הָפַךְ יְדֹוָד בְּאַפּוֹ וּבַחֲמָתוֹ". גם שם זה דור אחרון של גלות. ובאמת הפרק הזה בתהילים מדבר על הדור האחרון בדייקנות כל כך כואבת. הפרק שאחריו (קג) הוא הפרק שמדבר על הדור הראשון של הגאולה. שאנחנו עם נברא. עם שנברא מחדש אחרי הגלות הממיתה. אחרי השואה שהרגה את גופנו ואת רוחנו. "הַסֹּלֵחַ לְכָל עֲוֹנֵכִי הָרֹפֵא לְכָל תַּחֲלוּאָיְכִי: הַגּוֹאֵל מִשַּׁחַת חַיָּיְכִי הַמְעַטְּרֵכִי חֶסֶד וְרַחֲמִים: הַמַּשְׂבִּיעַ בַּטּוֹב עֶדְיֵךְ תִּתְחַדֵּשׁ כַּנֶּשֶׁר נְעוּרָיְכִי". דור של התחדשות. בקישור לעיל עןד על הנושא:"אוי למי שמקטרג על עם ישראל" תפילה לעני בפי הנערות מגוש קטיף בטרם הגירוש טובל ודם בידו [[קובץ:Saar-river.jpg|thumb|ימין|260px|נחל סער בגולן הוא נחל איתן צילם:אורי מוסנזון הויקיפדיה העברית. "וְהוֹרִדוּ זִקְנֵי הָעִיר הַהִוא אֶת-הָעֶגְלָה, אֶל-'נַחַל אֵיתָן', אֲשֶׁר לֹא-יֵעָבֵד בּוֹ, וְלֹא יִזָּרֵעַ; וְעָרְפוּ-שָׁם אֶת-הָעֶגְלָה, בַּנָּחַל." (דברים כ"א,ד')]] (המאמר הובא ברשות המחבר) הרב הרב ישראל רוזן כתב בגיליון ליום הכיפורים "שבת בשבתו" על הנושא :אתר צומת "משרבו הרוצחנין בטלה עגלה ערופה" (משנה סוטה פ"ט מ"ט) "לפי שאין עגלה ערופה באה אלא על הספק, עכשיו רבו ההורגין בגלוי" (תוספ' שם פי"ד, בבלי מז,ב) רציתי מאד לכתוב לגליון יום הכיפורים על 'טהרו של יום', על סליחה ומחילה, על זכותם וכפרתם של ישראל. רציתי לשבח בקול גדול את החסד ואת הדאגה לזולת המצויים בשפע בחברה הישראלית. רציתי, לקראת תשע"ב, להרעיף אופטימיות על ריבוי נקודות האור במחנה, בצד כתמי חושך הטעונים תיקון, כמובן. אך מה אעשה, ונקודה אחת טורדת אתה מנוחתי ולא מאפשרת לי להתנהל על מי מנוחות סלחניים ורגועים. בוקר-בוקר, רחמנא ליצלן, אנו שומעים על רציחה לילית, אכזרית ומתוכננת, כולל בעיצומו של ראש-השנה, וכל אחת קשה מחברתה. יום-יום, רחמנא ליצלן, אנו שומעים על נספים בתאונות דרכים, לרוב באשמת זולתם, וכעבור מספר שעות שפיכות דמים נוספת, ככה סתם 'על הדרך', על אם הדרך. ודמי אנוש אלו, יהודים ושאינם יהודים, נרצחי-מזיד ונהרגי-רשלנות, זועקים אלינו מן האדמה. ו...אנו עוברים לסדר היום, סופגים את 'המנה היומית' בשלוה השלמתית ו...גולשים לידיעה הבאה באתר. ההנחייה ההלכתית והמוסרית ליחיד היא שאין יום הכיפורים מכפר על חטא שבין אדם לחברו עד שיירצה את חברו (משנה יומא פ"ח מ"ט). ניתן להעתיק מגמה זו גם להלכות ציבור ולומר שעוון זה תלוי בקולר הציבור אם אינו עושה דיו למעט את הדם השפוך שאינו פוסק מרתיחתו. אביעה איפוא את עמדתי בקשר לענישת פושעי-מזיד, ובהזדמנות אחרת נשוב לשפך הדם ה'תאונתי'. "השעה צריכה לכך" - אני תומך הלכתית, מוסרית וחברתית בהטלת עונש מוות על רוצחים שפלים המתכננים את זממם בקפידה, ומבצעים אותו באכזריות מתועבת, מקפיאת דם. בן הרוצח את הוריו במחושבות שטנית כדי לזכות בירושה, למשל, או שודד הרוצח את קרבנו 'על הסף', ללא אומר ודברים. אין הכוונה לחייב הטלת עונש מוות על כל רציחה, אלא לאפשר לשופטים לבער רשעי עולם לפי פרמטרים של חומרת הנסיבות, מניעים, אכזריות, תכנון וכד'. מסתבר כי כליאה, ולו ממושכת הקרויה 'מאסר עולם', אינה מרתיעה דיה. אני משער כי פושעים רבים, קרי דם ורוח, לוקחים זאת בחשבון. וגם אם יתכנסו כל סוציולוגי העולם, ועמהם הקרימינולוגים והפסיכולוגים, ויטענו שגם עונש מוות אינו מרתיע - לא אאמין להם. לפיכך, עצם האפשרות לעונש זה עשויה להרתיע ולצמצם. מה גם שלפחות נקיים "ובערת הרע מקרבך". ואם ישאל השואל, הבקי במקורותינו, הרי שנינו (ע"ז ח,ב) כי דוקא ריבוי הרוצחים מחייב צמצום עונש מוות, ולכן "ארבעים שנה עד שלא חרב הבית גלתה סנהדרין וישבה לה בחנות... שלא דנו דיני נפשות. מאי טעמא? כיון דחזו דנפישי להו רוצחין ולא יכלי למידן (=כיון שראו שהתרבו הרוצחים ולא יכלו לדונם) אמרו: מוטב נגלה ממקום למקום כי היכי דלא ליחייבו (=כדי שלא יתחייבו מיתה)". התשובה לכך מצויה בדברי בעלי תוספות (שם): "דמכל מקום, כשהיו רואין צורך שעה היו חוזרין אל הלשכה ודנין שם (=דיני נפשות)". הרא"ש בתוספותיו (סנהדרין לז,ב) מוסיף: "כשהיו רואין צורך שעה ודבר גדול היו חוזרין ללשכת הגזית, כההוא עובדא דישו הנוצרי"... "להפחיד ולאיים" - והוסיף המאירי (סנהדרין לז,ב) שגם בזמן הזה "חכמי הדורות ברשות המלכים דנין (=דיני נפשות) דרך הוראת שעה אפילו מאומד הברור" (כלומר, די בראיות של סבירות גבוהה). ומפורסמים דברי הרמב"ם (הל' רוצח פ"ב ה"ד): "כל אלו הרצחנים... אם רצה מלך ישראל להרגם בדין המלכות ותקנת העולם הרשות בידו. וכן אם ראו בית דין להרוג אותן בהוראת שעה, אם היתה השעה צריכה לכך הרי יש להם רשות כפי מה שיראו". ובהמשך (הל' ה): "הרי שלא הרגם המלך ולא היתה השעה צריכה לחזק הדבר, הרי בית דין חייבין מכל מקום להכותם מכה רבה הקרובה למיתה, ולאסור אותן במצור ובמצוק שנים רבות, ולצערן בכל מיני צער כדי להפחיד ולאיים על שאר הרשעים". חושבני כי בהחלט "השעה צריכה לכך", "להפחיד ולאיים על שאר הרשעים"! ו'על הדרך' 'נרויח' (אבוי למילה זו) אפשרות מוסרית צודקת להטלת עונש מוות גם על מחבלים שפלים ומתועבים, כמו רוצחי משפחת פוגל באיתמר ודומיהם. ואחתום מעין הפתיחה בהבעת צער רב ויגון קודר על כי נזקקתי לנושא קשה זה דוקא לקראת יום הכיפורים. סליחה ומחילה ציבורית תיכון רק כאשר נדע כי החברה עשתה הכל כדי להגן על אזרחים חפצי חיים. (נכתב במוצ"ש שובה-האזינו) מיקום משלוח השעיר לעזאזל thumb|ימין|260px|הר מונטר - מזוהה עם מקום משלוח השעיר לעזאזל צילם:Matanya הויקיפדיה העברית(התקבל במייל מגדעון חרל"פ) העיר מעלה אדומים נמצאת בדיוק על ציר מזרח-מערב של בית המקדש בירושלים. במהלך השנים האחרונות ובעיקר לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים ניסו חוקרים רבים וטובים לחפש את מיקום שילוח השעיר לעזאזל . מקום השילוח לעזאזל היה על שפת צוק במרחק 12 מיל מירושלים – כ-12 ק"מ. היו 10 קטעי הליכה וסוכה בסוף כל קטע והייתה מערכת איתות שאותתה לירושלים את זמן הגעתו של השעיר למקום השילוח לעזאזל. כמו כן הייתה זהורית, פיסת צמר אדום, שהייתה מלבינה עם השלכת השעיר במדרון התלול של מקום העזאזל. הלבנת הזהורית בישרה את הסליחה של הקדוש ברוך הוא לעוונות של ישראל . בכל אופן לא נצא ידי חובתנו אם לא נציין היכן היה מקום השילוח בשטח השיפוט של מעלה אדומים. בכל הגזרה ממזרח לירושלים אותרו והוצעו מספר מקומות אפשריים לשילוח השעיר: # אזור מכמש # אזור ואדי קלט ממערב לנופי פרת יש קטע ואדי הנקרא ואדי-אל-עזל. # אזור מנזר מר סבא – על גדת נחל קדרון # הר מונטר – מדרום למעלה אדומים וממזרח לישוב קידר # הר הרודיון- מדרום מזרח לבית לחם תפילה זכה לנשים (התקבל מצבי שביט) ראו כאן:תפילה זכה לנשים צבי שביט כתב:"כידוע לפני כל נדרי נוהגים לומר תפילה זכה (האשכנזים, לגבי עדות המזרח והתימנים אינני יודע אם נוהגים לומר את התפילה). נוסח התפילה כפי שמופיע במחזורים מתאים לגברים, אבל יש שם קטעים שלא שייכים לנשים. הרב אמנון בזק התאים את התפילה והכין נוסח שמיועד לנשים. את הנוסח הזה הורדתי בשנה שעברה מהאינטרנט (נדמה לי מאתר שורש, אבל אני לא בטוח), ואני מצרף אותו בזה" צבי שביט (שטרן) טל' בבית : 02-9942342 טל' נייד : 050-5918412 דוא"ל : zviaya@gmail.comכתובת : שילה, ת"ד 9338 ד"נ אפרים מיקוד 44830 נוסח וידוי (התקבל מצבי שביט) ראו כאן:נוסח וידוי בנוסף אני מצרף טבלה ובה הסברים והערות לגבי נוסח הוידוי (אשמנו בגדנו + על חטא). הטבלה הוכנה ע"י מחותני היקר, יצחק רום. הנתונים נלקחו מהאינטרנט. פר ושעיר של יום הכפורים - כנגד חטא העגל וחטא מכירת יוסף הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל שוחח על יום הכיפורים בשנים קודמות. השיחה השנה נערכה על בסיס השיחות הקודמות. בתורה ובלשון חז"ל נקרא צום העשור בשם "יום הכיפורים", בלשון רבים. כך גם בתפילה - "מקדש ישראל ויום הכיפורים". לעומת זאת, בלשון בני אדם משתמשים היום בביטוי "יום כיפור". מדוע? אולי רק עצלות הלשון יש כאן, לומר תמיד "יום הכיפורים", לכן מקצרים ואומרים "יום כיפור". אבל יתכן שבזמננו באמת ראוי יותר לכנות יום זה בשם "יום כיפור" מאשר "יום הכיפורים". בזמן המשכן והמקדש יום הכפורים היה אכן יום כפורים. היו בו הרבה דברים שנעשו לכפרה. היו קרבנות בקדש הקדשים, קרבנות מחוץ לקדש הקדשים, היה שעיר לעזאזל, ועוד. אבל היום לא נשאר לנו דבר מכל זה. אין לנו היום כפרה אלא בדבר אחד - בתשובה. עיצומו של יום יחד עם התשובה שעושים בו, זהו הכיפור היחיד שנשאר לנו, ועל כן יש מקום באמת לכנות יום זה 'יום כפור' . דוקא, ולא 'יום הכפורים' אבל כדי לדעת איך לעשות תשובה, אולי כדאי שנתבונן מעט בקרבנות של יום הכפורים. הרי אנו אומרים את סדר העבודה בתפלת מוסף של יום הכפורים כדי להזכיר את זכות הקרבנות, אם כן ראוי שנתבונן מעט בעניינם. שלשה קרבנות מגיעים אל קדש הקדשים ביום הכפורים: דם הפר, דם השעיר והקטורת. הפר והשעיר על מה הם באים? - המשנה אומרת, שהפר והשעיר הנעשים בפנים באים לכפר על טומאת מקדש וקדשיו (שבועות ב, א-ב). ובכל זאת, בפנימיות הענין, נראה שישנו גם ענין נוסף שֶׁפר ושעיר של יום הכפורים באים לכפר עליו. אנו אומרים בתפלת יום הכפורים: "כי אתה סלחן לישראל ומחלן לשבטי ישורון". מהו כפל הלשון הזה, "סלחן לישראל" ו"מחלן לשבטי ישורון"? הסביר ה"משך חכמה" (ויקרא טז, ל ד"ה כי אתה סלחן), שב"סלחן לישראל" הכוונה היא לחטא העגל, שישראל אמרו עליו "אֵלֶּה אֱלֹהֶיךָ יִשְׂרָאֵל" (שמות לב, ד), אומרים אנו: כי אתה סלחן לאותו חטא שאמרנו בו "אֵלֶּה אֱלֹהֶיךָ יִשְׂרָאֵל", וב"מחלן לשבטי ישורון" הכוונה היא לחטא השבטים, שחטאו במכירת יוסף. מה מיוחד בשני החטאים האלו? - המיוחד בהם הוא, שחֵטא העגל, העבירה הראשונה שישראל חטאו בה לאחר מתן תורה, הוא שורש כל העברות שבין אדם למקום בישראל, והחטא הקדום של מכירת יוסף, הוא שורש כל העברות שבין אדם לחבירו בישראל. כשאנו באים לכפר את עוונותינו ביום הכפורים, אנו מתפללים אפוא לכפרה גם על שני החטאים הנושנים האלו, שהם השורש לכל שאר החטאים שלנו. לקריאת המשך השיעור המאלף הקש כאן יהודים מתפללים בבית הכנסת ביום הכיפורים thumb|ימין|260px|יהודים מתפללים ביום הכיפורים. לציור הזה יש סיפור ראו למטה. המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית מוצג היום ב:מוזיאון תל אביב לאמנות, תל אביב-יפו (סיפורו של ציור - המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית) '''יהודים מתפללים בבית הכנסת ביום הכיפורים הוא ציור מאת הצייר היהודי-פולני מאוריצי גוטליב. הציור התפרסם בעיתונות בפולין ובגרמניה והפך לאחד מן הייצוגים הבולטים של האמנות היהודית במאה ה-20. ההיסטוריה של הציור - גוטליב, שנפטר בגיל צעיר, צייר יצירה זו בשנת חייו האחרונה. הציור מתאר קבוצת מתפללים יהודים בעת תפילה בבית הכנסת. רבות מן הדמויות המתארות הן פורטרט של בני משפחתו של גוטליב - החיים והמתים. בנוסף, מכיל הציור דיוקן עצמי משולש שלו - כמבוגר בשנות העשרים במרכז הציור, כנער מתבגר הקורא ביחד עם אביו בצידו הימיני של הציור, וכנער צעיר. במרכז הציור, על גבי ספר התורה, חרט גוטליב כתובת זיכרון לעצמו. גוטליב הסביר מעשה זה ברצון שלו ליצור מחדש את קרובי משפחתו על הבד, ולשלב עצמו ביניהם. ממד ביוגרפי נוסף הקים ביצירה הוא הכללת דיוקנה הכפול של לאורה הנשל-רוזנפלד, ארוסתו של גוטליב, אשר ביטלה את האירוסין עמו ונישאה לאחר. לכאורה, המתואר בציור מתאים למתרחש בבית כנסת בכל שבת וחג. הזיהוי שלו עם יום הכיפורים טמון בראש ובראשונה בציור עצמו באמצעות כתובת זעירה - "מחזור של יום כפור" הרשומה בספר שהיהודי סמוך למרכז התמונה רכון עליו (הכתובת מופיעה בתחתית הדף הפתוח ולא בכריכה המוסתרת). עם זאת, עד למותו של גוטליב, שנת 1879, נודע הציור בעתונות הפולנית בשמות שונים כגון "Żydzi modłący się" ("יהודים בבית הכנסת") או "W dzień Sabbatu" ("ביום השבת"). בעיתונות היהודית בפולין נקשר הציור עם יום הכיפורים בתקופה שלאחר מותו של גוטליב. באחד ההספדים שנכתבו לזכרו מצוין כי הציור מתאר את תפילת יום הכיפורים, "קודם במקצת לתפילת נעילה" (בסוף תפילת נעילה תוקעים בשופר, ואכן בציור מופיע שופר - על השולחן הנמוך, בצד שמאל למטה). תאור - הציור מתאר תפילה בתוך חלל של בית כנסת. במישור הקדמי של הציור מתואר דוכן לקריאת התורה. לפניו עומדים שלושה אנשים. מצד ימין מתוארות דמותיהם של נער צעיר ואדם מבוגר הקוראים באותו הסידור. על קיר מאחוריהם מופיעים פסוקים מתוך התורה. זהו דיוקן עצמי של גוטליב כנער. משמאלם נצבת דמות שגם היא מהווה פורטרט עצמי של גוטליב, הפעם כמבוגר בשנות העשרים לחייו. הוא מתואר כנשען על הדוכן, לבוש בבגד פסים ולמתניו אבנט רחב. על צווארו שרשרת עם תליון, עליו חקוק מגן דוד וכן ראשי התיבות של שמו בעברית - "מ. ג.". * לקריאת הערך המלא הקש כאן עולם קטן חברת הכנסת ציפי חוטובלי סבורה כי על ראש הממשלה לעצור את מערכת המשפט thumb|650px|מרכז|מתוך עולם קטן בתוכן: # על חנן פורת ז"ל # "בגלל המלחמה ההיא " - יום הכיפורים של הציונות הדתית הקש להורדת גליון עולם קטן מאחז גבעת אסף thumb|650px|מרכז 35 משפחות עומדות בפני גירוש ומאחז בפני הריסה המאחז הוקם על צומת הדרכים בין כביש 60 לבין הכניסה לבית אל במקום בו נרצח אסף הרשקוביץ הי"ד – שעל שמו נקרא המקום. הרב גיורא ברנר, בילה עם אשתו את הלילה הראשון בגבעת אסף באוטובוס מיושן. היום הוא עומד בראש כולל הלכה הפועל ביישוב – נקודת היישוב היהודית הקרובה ביותר לבית אל המקראית . הרוח הנושאת את הקול היהודי ברמה נושבת בתחומי עשיה רבים. במדור החדש נערוך היכרות בכל פעם עם תחום אחר. השבוע, לרגל שבת ויצא, בה מסופר על חלום יעקב בבית אל, בחרנו לספר על היישוב הצומח 'גבעת אסף' – הנקודה היהודית הקרובה ביותר לבית אל המקראית, המזוהה בתל העתיק בלב הכפר בייתין. גבעת אסף. נקודה שלטת על כביש 60 – דרך האבות, מירושלים בואכה שכם. בקילומטרים הסמוכים, נרצחו מספר יהודים בשנים האחרונות, בהם גם אסף הרשקוביץ הי"ד – שעל שמו נקרא המקום. את פנינו מקדם שער עקום, אך היישוב עצמו איננו מוקף בגדר. "הגדר שלנו זו הקדושה של היישוב", אומר הרב גיורא ברנר (30) שלפני כעשר שנים הגיע יחד עם מלכי, אשתו, ("היוזמת והמקדמת האמיתית") ובילו לבדם את הלילה הראשון באוטובוס מיושן שקיבלו ממועצת בית אל. "כבר כשהיינו מאורסים, חשבנו לקבוע כאן את ביתנו, אך אף אחד לא חשב שזה מעשי". אומר הרב גיורא. "בליל הירצחו של אסף הרשקוביץ, החליטה אשתי שהיא עולה לנקודה, ומאז ב"ה, לא התרחשו כאן פיגועים". בהמשך הצטרפו מספר בחורים ועוד שלוש משפחות, בהן גם משפחת ליכטרמן, שאבי המשפחה, גדעון – נרצח מספר שנים מאוחר יותר בפיגוע ירי ליד שבות רחל. חודשים ארוכים גרו המשפחות בתנאים קשים. "גרנו במכולות ללא תשתיות של חשמל ומים. השתמשנו בשירותים כימיים וחשמל קיבלנו מגנרטור מצונן. רק אחרי כמה חודשים הגיע לכאן קראוון עם מקלחת אחת קרה שנועדה לכולם", מספר ברנר בשוויון נפש מעורר התפעלות. הרב גיורא ברנר (הקול היהודי). הרב ברנר, אז אברך צעיר, למד בישיבת מרכז הרב בראשות הרב אברהם שפירא זצ"ל, ואליה הוא מחובר עד היום. הזוג הצעיר עבר לגור סמוך לישיבה למשך שנה "לצורך מילוי מצברים רוחני", ושבו לגבעת אסף, בה גרות היום עשרים ואחת משפחות. המקור: מייל שהתקבל מהקול היהודי המקור:אתר הקול היהודי, המחבר - אברהם בנימין) עוד פרטים באתר:גבעת אסף ספינה ישראלית ללא חיילים - פנטסטי אם היה לנו את הספינה במלחמת יום הכיפורים - התעלה לא היייתה נחצת בכל זאת התקדמנו מאז - ספינה ללא ימאים - מונחת לעשות הכל מהיבשה על המוצר באנגלית: (בעברית זה עלול לצאת משובש - בכל זאת אוסיף למטה תרגום אוטומטי) Elbit Systems has developed an unmanned naval vessel for maritime patrol missions equipped with a weapon station as well as observation and communication systems, which is capable of autonomous operation in ranges up to 500 km. Called "Silver Marlin", the USV is designated for intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) missions, force protection/anti-terror missions, anti-surface and anti-mine warfare, search and rescue missions, port and waterway patrol as well as electronic warfare. The Silver Marlin is a second generation USV and differs from those developed to date. While most currently available USVs are remote-controlled, the Silver Marlin is an autonomous USV. The second generation Silver Marlin is fully capable of performing complete missions independently, such as: departing and returning to homeport and maintaining an observation point. The autonomous system is designed for optimal performance on low-level control activities such as optimal turning rate, optimal speed for fuel consumption, and accurate sailing and navigation with cruise sensors and stabilization systems to prevent capsizing. It has an adaptive feature, capable of self-tuning the control system in response to environmental or mission changes. Elbit Systems took advantage of mission management systems originally developed for UAVs and modified them for the USV naval system, to overcome marine-related communication and LOS barriers. Elbit Systems is also developing an obstacle avoidance system for the Silver Marlin. In addition, the company is currently developing the Autonomous Helmsman system: an expert system using heuristic methods for autonomous high-level decision making, which will allow a completely external intervention-free mission operation. Elbit Systems is a leading company for unmanned platforms development worldwide. Its UAVs are in-service all over the globe and the award-winning AvantGuard unmanned ground vehicle (UGV) executes security missions using an autonomous program. Elbit Systems was able to deliver an advanced product in a short period of time because it is a multi-faceted and integrated company having unique experience and exploits a high-level of intra-company cooperation ובעברית :תרגום אוטומטי תרגם מ: אנגלית ל: עברית תרגם טקסט או דף אינטרנט Elbit Systems has developed an unmanned naval vessel for maritime patrol missions equipped with a weapon station as well as observation and communication systems, which is capable of autonomous operation in ranges up to 500 km. Called "Silver Marlin", the USV is designated for intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) missions, force protection/anti-terror missions, anti-surface and anti-mine warfare, search and rescue missions, port and waterway patrol as well as electronic warfare. The Silver Marlin is a second generation USV and differs from those developed to date. While most currently available USVs are remote-controlled, the Silver Marlin is an autonomous USV. The second generation Silver Marlin is fully capable of performing complete missions independently, such as: departing and returning to homeport and maintaining an observation point. The autonomous system is designed for optimal performance on low-level control activities such as optimal turning rate, optimal speed for fuel consumption, and accurate sailing and navigation with cruise sensors and stabilization systems to prevent capsizing. It has an adaptive feature, capable of self-tuning the control system in response to environmental or mission changes. Elbit Systems took advantage of mission management systems originally developed for UAVs and modified them for the USV naval system, to overcome marine-related communication and LOS barriers. Elbit Systems is also developing an obstacle avoidance system for the Silver Marlin. In addition, the company is currently developing the Autonomous Helmsman system: an expert system using heuristic methods for autonomous high-level decision making, which will allow a completely external intervention-free mission operation. Elbit Systems is a leading company for unmanned platforms development worldwide. Its UAVs are in-service all over the globe and the award-winning AvantGuard unmanned ground vehicle (UGV) executes security missions using an autonomous program. Elbit Systems was able to deliver an advanced product in a short period of time because it is a multi-faceted and integrated company having unique experience and exploits a high-level of intra-company cooperationהקלד טקסט או כתובת אתר או תרגם מסמך. ביטולתרגום מאנגלית לעברית אלביט מערכות פיתחה כלי שיט ימיים בלתי מאוישים למשימות סיור ימי מצויד תחנת נשק, כמו גם מערכות תצפית ותקשורת, אשר מסוגל פעולה אוטונומית בטווחים של עד 500 ק"מ. נקרא "סילבר מרלין", USV מיועד למעקב מודיעין, סיור (ISR) משימות, כוח הגנה / אנטי טרור משימות, משטח אנטי ואנטי שלי במשימות, לוחמת חילוץ והצלה, יציאת הסיור נתיב המים וכן לוחמה אלקטרונית. מרלין כסף הוא USV הדור השני שונה מאלה שפותחו עד כה. בעוד USVs זמין כרגע רוב בשלט רחוק, מרלין כסף הוא USV אוטונומית. הדור השני סילבר מרלין הוא לגמרי מסוגל לבצע משימות להשלים באופן עצמאי, כגון: יציאה וחזרה homeport ושמירה על נקודת תצפית. המערכת האוטונומית מיועד ביצועים אופטימליים על רמה נמוכה פעילויות בקרה כגון קצב מפנה אופטימלי, במהירות האופטימלית לצריכת דלק, הפלגה וניווט מדויק עם חיישנים שיוט מערכות ייצוב כדי למנוע להתהפך. יש לו תכונה אדפטיבית, מסוגל מערכת כוונון עצמי לשלוט בתגובה לשינויים סביבתיים או שליחות. אלביט מערכות ניצלו את מערכות ניהול משימה שפותחה במקור עבור מל"טים ולשנות אותם למערכת USV הימי, להתגבר ימיים הקשורות תקשורת מחסומים לוס. אלביט מערכות מפתחת גם הימנעות מכשול עבור מערכת מרלין כסף. בנוסף, החברה מפתחת כעת את המערכת האוטונומית הגאי: מערכת מומחה בשיטות האוריסטי להכנת ברמה גבוהה החלטה אוטונומית, אשר יאפשר חיצוני לחלוטין ללא התערבות המבצע שליחות. אלביט מערכות הינה חברה מובילה בעולם בפיתוח פלטפורמות בלתי מאוישים. מל"טים שלה נמצאים שירות בכל רחבי הגלובוס ואת עטורת הפרסים רכב בלתי מאוישים AvantGuard הקרקע (UGV) מבצעת משימות אבטחה באמצעות תוכנית אוטונומית. אלביט מערכות היה מסוגל לספק מוצר מתקדם בתקופה קצרה של זמן, כי היא חברה רבת פנים משולב בעל ניסיון ייחודי מנצל ברמה גבוהה של שיתוף פעולה חברה שיחה עם הרב שלמה אבינר כרב וכראש ישיבת ‘עטרת ירושלים’ thumb|ימין|250px|הרב שלמה אבינר המקור: מעייני הישועה thumb|ימין|153px|מהכתבה: “אני תמיד אומר ‘חשדהו וחשדהו‘. אנו נוקטים אמצעי זהירות ולכן הדלתות סגורות, יש שומרים ולמעלה מ 300- מצלמות פרוסות בסמטאות המובילות לישיבה” בימים אלו מלאו 30 שנה לכהונתו של הרב שלמה אבינר כרב הישוב בית אל וכראש ישיבת ‘עטרת ירושלים’. בראיון של נריה רוזנברג למעייני הישועה משחזר הרב אבינר את תחילת הכהונה בישוב, טוען שהזרם המרכזי בציונות הדתית מאוחד, מספר על אופיה של הישיבה ומונה כמה שאלות ב.ס.מ.ס הוא מקבל ביום. על תפקידו כרב בישוב - כשאני שואל את הרב איך הוא מסכם את התקופה עד כה, הוא עונה בסיפור. “כשהגעתי לישוב, אנשי המקום התלבטו אם לקבל רב לישוב. באותה תקופה, שנת תשמ“א, חוץ מהישוב שילה לא היה בהתנחלויות אף רב. חלק מהתושבים אמרו שעקרונית אין צורך וזה לא יועיל וחלק אחר טען שכן צריך רב אבל לא הוא (הרב אבינר, נ.ר). בסוף הייתה הצבעה ובחרו בי. אבל אז חלק אמרו, ‘בסדר, הוא סביר, אבל מה עם אשתו?‘ וכאלו שהכירו את אשתי אמרו ‘היא בסדר‘. אכן, אשתי לא רבנית, היא ‘סתם בן אדם‘. אציין שגם אני לא רב, למדתי מתמטיקה באוניברסיטה והייתי מהנדס אלקטרוניקה, זה היה המקצוע שלי. כאשר באתי לארץ וראיתי שצריך להתמסר בדברים הרוחניים, שיניתי כיוון. אם נשארתי 30 שנה בישוב זה אומר שטוב לי במקום. יש שם ציבור יקר, חשוב ואהוב על הצום - “קושי הצום הוא דבר משני, אנשים בסופו של דבר יתגברו על זה. יש לצערי על פני כדור הארץ מליארד אנשים רעבים ואנחנו יכולים להיות רעבים יום אחד לכבוד ה‘, לא יקרה לנו כלום. אלא, שצריך לעשות תשובה כל יום, לא רק ביום הכיפורים וקל וחומר ביום הכיפורים עצמו לעשות תשובה גדולה“. איך עושים את אותה תשובה? - “על האדם לערוך חשבון נפש: מה חובתו של האדם בעולמו ומה מתוך החובה אני מקיים ולא מקיים. על האדם להתבונן כיצד לתקן את דרכיו כדי להתמלא עוז וגבורה לעשות תשובה גדולה“. על ישיבת עטרת ירושלים - "עד היום עברו בישיבה אלפי תלמידים. כיום לומדים בישיבה כ 250- תלמידים“. ולשאלה: אבל למה דווקא פה ברובע היהודי המתחדש? “כמו שאמר הרב נריה - ישיבות נקים בכל מקום. גם פה זה בכל מקום אבל עם משמעות אחרת. פה בירושלים העתיקה העיקר שיהיו יהודים והכי חשוב שישמע פה קול תורה. ישנה מצוות שמירת מקדש ואמרו בדור הקודם שכל ישיבה הקימה פה סניף קטן, זה שמירת מקדש כשלומדים פה תורה“. על תרומת איברים - הרב אבינר כבר שנים רבות מעודד את הציבור לחתום על הכרטיס לתרומת איברים. שאלה:לאחרונה קם גוף חדש בפיקוח רבני - “בלבבי“. מה דעת הרב, דרך מי לתרום? “הגוף הקודם “אדי“ טוב מאוד והגוף החדש “בלבבי“ עוד יותר טוב, כי הוא בפיקוח של רבנים. מי שחתם על “אדי” שימשיך ונקווה שכעת הרבה יתרמולגוף החדש כי זו זכות גדולה. יש היום בארץ 1000 איש שמחכים לתרומה שבלעדיה הם ימותו. היה עדיף שיהיה גוף אחד שמתאים לכולם“. על תשובות ס.מ.ס - “ביום רגיל אני מקבל 250 שאלות. בתקופת החגים זה מטפס ל 500- שאלות. ובעיתות מלחמה כגון לבנון השנייה וחומת מגן זה הגיע ל 800- !“. שאלה: אפשר באמת לענות תשובה לשאלה הלכתית בס.מ.ס? “כן. זה עוזר לאנשים. רוב השאלות הן שאלות שאדם לא יכול לפתור לבד, זה לא כתוב בקיצור שולחן ערוך. חלק קטן מהתשובות כן כתובות בקיצור שולחן ערוך אבל אם הוא בשטח ואין לו ספר שהוא יכול לפתוח, אז זה עוזר. בשאלות מורכבות אני מבקש לשוחח על כך בטלפון“ ולסיום:על החזרה בתשובה:“זה סטטיסטי“, מסביר הרב, “ 10 אחוז מעם ישראל הם בעלי תשובה חרדים, 11 אחוז ממלכתי דתי, 15 אחוז הופכים למסורתיים, ושוב מדובר על יוצאי אשכנז. המסורתיים שחוזרים בתשובה מכונים גם בשם “התשובה השקופה“ - לא רואים שהם חזרו בתשובה כי הם הולכים ללא כיפה. הם שומרים שבת אך גם הולכים לפאב ויש כאלו יותר ויותר“. “יש הקרנה, האמון חוזר באומה“, מסביר הרב, “לגבי התשובה צריך לדעת שעיקר התשובה היא - אל תחזיר אחרים בתשובה אלא קודם תחזיר את עצמך. מה שמונע מאנשים לעשות תשובה זה שהם רואים חלק מהדתיים - גונבים, משקרים, מסוכסכים והוא אומר ‘למה שאהיה דתי?‘. העיקר הוא שאנו נעשה תשובה. ישנו מאמר של הרב קוק ‘באדר היקר‘, בו הוא אומר שאם אנחנו נעשה תשובה תהיה לכך השפעה גדולה. ‘הרוחניות החיובית כבר היא מתפלשת באומה מאליה‘ - כלומר אם אתה אדם רוחני וטוב, זה משפיע על הסביבה“. * הקש לקריאת הראיון במלואו ויקי-קדומים לשנת תשע"א * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת ואתחנן - שבת נחמו|'ל"ד: פרשת ואתחנן']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת עקב|'ל"ה: פרשת עקב']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת ראה|'ל"ו: פרשת ראה']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לראש חודש אלול|'ל"ז: לראש חודש אלול']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת שופטים|'ל"ח: פרשת שופטים']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת כי תצא|'ל"ט: פרשת כי תצא']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לתחילת שבוע פרשת כי תבוא|'מ': לתחילת שבוע פרשת כי תבוא']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת כי תבוא|'מ"א: כי תבוא']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת אתם ניצבים|'מ"ב: אתם ניצבים']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע שחל בו ראש השנה|'מ"ג: שבוע ראש השנה']] ויקי-קדומים לשנת תשע"ב * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע בו חל יום הכיפורים|'מ"ד: יום הכיפורים']] * [[ויקי-קדומים לשבוע חג סוכות|'מ"ה: חג הסוכות']] הערות שוליים